


The Staring Ritual [The 2p Origin Story]

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepypasta, Mirrors, Multi, Origin Story, Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Ever wondered why you keep looking over your shoulder? Staring at your shadow? Fearing to look at your own reflection? Well the countries of the United Nations, NATO, E.U. and So on are gonna find out why they shouldn't stare.





	The Staring Ritual [The 2p Origin Story]

They say if you look in a mirror there is someone else staring right back at you though you cannot see them however America being the 'Hero' as he so claimed to be decided to debunk this little ritual as he boasted there was nothing to be scared about and laughed his usual annoying and rather loud laugh much to the groans and eyerolls of the other countries as England challenged him to do the ritual that night no lights no nothing just Alfred and a mirror of which with a gulp wanting to keep up his hero image he approved.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping -- or in France's case snoring Alfred stood before a mirror in pitch darkness as he paced wondering how he could get outta this because he wasn't to fond of this but, then again he was America! So he'd straighten up and walk back to look straight into those strong blue orbs of his remembering to smile as it said as he felt goofy and thought someone was hiding a camera to record his silly act but, after a few minutes dread started to grip him, an uncontrollable fear to run and never look back but, he had to see this through till the end as the feeling got stronger and stronger. Just when he felt like bolting Alfred felt it fade only to close his eye's but, not losing his smile wondering what would happen when he opened them again. 

That was answered after he felt a feeling of unity something he had never felt in a VERY long time as he'd slowly open his eye's and leaped backwards with a shocked expression as staring back at him smiling his smile was someone that was -- not him. This person had tan skin, red eye's and dark hair. The appearance was so different as the figure stood upright an atomic bomb patch on it's bomber jacket instead of the golden star, Dogtags around the neck sunglasses and was that -- a baseball bat with nails!? Alfred was floored as the ritual was no joke and here was proof. 

Allen F. Jones he was a tough guy but, had a major soft spot for animals, so much so he refused to eat any meat cause of the fact they were made from the slaughtering of animals and became a vegan instead. Unlike Alfred, Allen is not one to mess with and tends to tell Oliver to shove it when asked if anyone wants cupcakes and is never seen without his trade-mark baseball bat that is unnamed currently. Staring through the glass Allen stared at Alfred red meeting blue as the barrier between them seemed to melt and like outta a horror movie Allen slid out of the mirror and onto the floor of the darkened room scaring the crap outta Alfred whom leapt back and ran to find England and bring him back. 

Sitting then standing up Allen glanced around the room confused on where he was as this was a new place having always watched from behind the mirror at the annoying other self waiting and plotting to be free and here he was only to hear that sounds of Alfred's whining and two sets of footsteps but, by the time Alfred came with Arthur Allen was gone having gone out the window since they were on the main floor and escaped into a new world. 

Allen was finally -- Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Creepypasta 'The Staring Ritual' I'm really happy for the support of my dear friend who told me I should write this so Calla_Kay! Thank You!!


End file.
